Le témoin silencieux
by Capucine-Rosa
Summary: Laissez vous conter une romance lesbienne par un château magique, Poudlard. Ce dernier est témoin de l'évolution de la relation d'Eléonore et Lyra, deux Serpentardes. Un témoin silencieux d'un amour tabou : "La différence est quelque chose que les humains choient, favorisent. Tant que c'est une différence qu'ils peuvent accepter"


**Il était une fois, dans une contrée lointaine, une jeune paysanne qui rêvait. Elle ne rêvait pas du prince charmant, de richesses, d'amour ou de liberté (bien que soyons honnête elle n'aurait pas craché sur ces choses là, quoique le prince charmant, c'est vraiment archaïque comme concept). Non, dans son coeur encore enfantin, elle souhaitait, plus que tout, réussir à être régulière, constante dans ce qu'elle aimait faire. SPOILER ALERT : ça n'arrivera pas. La jeune femme vieillit, n'eut pas d'enfants, ne vécut pas si longtemps que ça et quant à être heureuse... **

**Inchallah je suis différente de ce faux personnage de conte complétement inutile qui me sert misérablement d'introduction. Coupons court à mes élucubrations et concentrons nous sur le texte qui suit :**

**1/ C'est un yaoi aka une histoire d'amour entre filles (oh la la mon premier). VOUS N'AIMEZ PAS NE LISEZ PAS**

**2/ Ce sont des personnages créées de toute pièce (oh la la première fois)**

**3/ Il n'y a pas de scènes explicites de sexe (what mais qu'est ce qui m'est arrivé) mais bon, y a quelques gouttes de citron histoire d'assaisonner **

**4/ Finalement le vrai personnage de cet OS c'est ... Poudlard ! C'est pour ça que le titre parle de lui : témoin silencieux = château de Poudlard (oh la la voilà que je spoile mon propre texte, ça s'arrange pas) **

**5/ J'ai pas fait corriger ce texte (oh la la comme d'hab quoi, je suis chiante) donc je vous fais mes habituelles excuses pour les fautes au préalable **

**Disclaimer : Rien de ce merveilleux univers ne m'appartient, sinon j'aurai pas besoin d'essayer de faire des put***s de note de synthèse (hmm hmm, langage Capu, langage) parce que je serai assez riche pour soit me payer une vraie formation soit carrément pas travailler mdr **

**Allez, sur ce, je vous laisse découvrir les pensées d'un vieux château magique (cachez votre joie) **

* * *

Voilà des centaines d'années que je suis là. En mon sein, j'ai tout connu. L'amour, la guerre, le drame, la joie, la passion. J'ai grandi avec les multitudes d'âmes qui m'ont parcouru, ont vécu et eux même évolué. Ma conscience s'est aiguisée avec la magie, la magie du temps, la magie qui m'a créée, qui m'anime et qui continue à me transformer. J'apprends, je sens. Je ressens. Et depuis ces derniers siècles, je pourrai dire qu'une volonté m'anime. Doucement. Lentement. Mais elle existe.

Je ne comprends pas les Hommes. Depuis que ma conscience se développe, j'ai toujours pu assister, spectateur inconnu et insaisissable par mes habitants, notons le bien, aux relations humaines en tout genre. Je ne pourrai compter les couples qui ont batifolé contre ma peau de brique, les ennemis qui ont projetés leurs adversaires contre mon ventre pierreux, et les amis qui ont rigolé et... vous avez compris l'idée.

Je ne pourrai définir ma condition, spectateur certes, mais de plus en plus acteur. Tout a commencé avec les escaliers, puis, j'ai pu imposer ma volonté sur ce qui est désormais appelé la salle-sur-demande. Je perçois mes frontières physiques mais commence à peine à explorer les limites de mon esprit et de ma volonté.

Et c'est merveilleux. Car ces limites ne feront qu'être repoussées, elles sont mouvantes et dépendent de quoi je peux me nourrir. Je suis attentif, tel un grand-parent attentionné, à ce qui arrive à mes habitants. La responsabilité de leur santé, sécurité, m'incombe par incidence, tout comme leur bien-être. Ils sont en moi, je les porte en mon sein, leurs pas me chatouillent, leurs rires m'éveillent, leurs sentiments me touchent. Parfois, j'aimerai simplement que la réciproque soit vraie. Mais je ne suis pas là pour vous parler de moi ou de mes espoirs.

Laissez moi vous compter une histoire. Une de celles qui m'a nourrit, peut être plus que de raison. Une histoire d'amour certes, mais d'incertitude aussi, de secret, de peur et d'envie. Une histoire qui a pris sept ans à s'écrire, mais je me souviens encore de la toute première page, du tout premier chapitre.

Lyra était de ces premières années qui connaissent tout du monde magique. Déjà ambitieuse, volontaire, avide de prouver qu'elle était une sorcière hors du commun, impatiente de faire triompher sa maison. Mon cher ami le Choixpeau n'a pas eu besoin de réflexion pour la répartition de cette jeune demoiselle, tout son être respirait l'héritage de Serpentard.

Eléonore cachait quant à elle son appréhension et son incertitude. Ce qu'elle avait souhaité c'était de trouver au moins une amie, elle se fichait des couleurs de sa maison. Alors elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était répartie à Serpentard, elle considérait que c'était la maison où des vrais liens d'amitié étaient le plus complexe à construire. Mais elle n'était qu'une fillette n'est ce pas ? Qu'en savait-elle après tout ?

Voilà ce qu'elle pensait en effleurant mes murs du bout de ses petits doigts, je m'en souviens encore. Parfois, je me sens appelé. Je pourrai entendre ce que je veux, mais de temps en temps, mon écoute est presque demandée. Et cette petite fille, son âme me parlait. Elle s'adressait à moi. Mon attention acquise, sans qu'elle ne le sache, elle ravala son stress et essaya de calquer son attitude sur les autres petites serpentardes qui l'entouraient.

Elles avaient toutes suivies la préfète en chef et après la salle commune, elles avaient été amené dans ce qui leur servirait de dortoir pour les sept années suivantes. Quand la porte se referma derrière la préfète, un silence s'installa. Puis sans que cela ne me surprenne, Lyra choisit un lit, décrétant qu'il fallait bien que quelqu'un choisisse en premier (NdA : oui là elles choisissent leurs lits dans les dortoirs, c'est pas fait automatiquement). Sans vraiment se consulter, les trois autres colocataires d'Éléonore se posèrent sur un lit, leurs affaires se dirigeant et se rangeant automatiquement, par magie en fait. La mienne et celle des elfes de maison.

« Tu comptes rester debout jusqu'à demain ? »

La fraîchement nommée serpentarde observa Lyra. Leurs lits étaient côte à côte. Sera-t-elle mon amie se demanda Eléonore, frottant son pied contre le sol du bout de sa chaussure, me caressant inconsciemment, m'appelant à être attentif.

Alors, comme si elle avait senti mon soutien, elle marcha avec un courage pourtant tout gryffondorien vers celle qui l'avait interpellée.

« Éléonore , et toi ? » demanda-t-elle sans détour, le regard presque dur et le ton incisif.

La première réaction de Lyra si je me souviens bien fut un froncement de sourcils. Contrariée elle l'était, c'était elle la dure à cuire non ? Je sentais son inconfort et mécontentement s'écraser contre mes murs. Puis, Éléonore sourit. Pas un simple sourire, il était empli de sincérité et de bienveillance. Touchant. Et Lyra fut touchée. Elle tendit sa main, un sourire du même acabit se formant inconsciemment sur son visage.

« Enchantée Éléonore, moi c'est Lyra. J'espère que nous honorerons les couleurs de notre maison, et que nous serons de bonnes camarades. »

« Je suis sûre que nous le ferons, et ce, en étant de très bonnes amies, qui sait ? Peut être les meilleures ? »

Alors presque solennellement, ma petite guerrière avança sa main, ne lâchant pas Lyra de ses yeux verts. Déjà conquise, cette dernière ne vacilla pas, et c'est ainsi qu'elles devinrent amies, les yeux dans les yeux, la main dans la main.

Il existe des moments particuliers, j'ai toujours été entouré de magie, j'en suis issu, j'en respire, j'en expire. Mais j'ai la certitude que pouvoirs magiques ou pas, sorciers ou non, ces moments existeraient. Ceux qui me feraient frissonner si j'avais un épiderme. Ce moment, entre ces deux filles, étaient le début de quelque chose. Quelque chose de fort, de vrai, d'important. Elles l'ont senties. En ont presque rosit. Le début de leur histoire était là, et moi, je sentais que j'avais eu la chance d'être le témoin de ce moment.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le bouleversement de leur histoire commença dès la troisième année, quand Lyra eut son premier petit ami. Je me souviens des sensations transmises contre moi. Excitation et joie pour l'une, maelström de sentiments et questionnements pour l'autre. Jalousie mais de quoi ? Contrariété mais pourquoi ? De l'envie, mais pour qui ?

Ellie était monté jusqu'à mon front. Perchée sur la tour d'astronomie, elle réfléchissait. Oui jalousie, mais parce qu'elle voulait un petit copain elle aussi ou parce qu'elle ne voulait pas partager Lyra ? Contrariée d'être jalouse, de ne pas être la première ou de ne pas vraiment vouloir d'un garçon avec elle ? L'envie rejoignait la jalousie n'est-ce pas ? Mais elle, de quoi avait-elle envie, ou de qui ? Elle sentait qu'elle n'avait pas la même attitude avec les garçons que les autres filles de son âge. Elle pensait savoir, mais ne voulait pas y croire. Ce n'était pas auprès d'eux qu'elle voulait minauder, ce n'était pas pour eux qu'elle voulait se pomponner, ce n'est pas avec eux qu'elle voulait passer du temps. Enfin si, elle s'entendait bien avec les garçons. Mais elle ne voyait rien de plus que de belles amitiés. Elle sentait la vérité au fond de son cœur, et de son corps en éveil.

Mais elle avait du mal à se l'avouer, alors en parler aux autres ? Sa famille était certes majoritairement de sang-pur, mais ses parents n'avaient pas la mentalité de la caste. Elle s'en estimait chanceuse, la petite Élodie de son dortoir se savait déjà promise à un homme. Elle savait ce que les 'vrais' sang-pur pensaient des gens comme elle, ce qui leur faisait aussi. Mais ce n'était pas un choix. Elle pourrait peut-être se forcer, après tout, elle était encore jeune, que savait-elle de sa sexualité ? Connaissait-elle seulement son cœur ?

J'aimerai dire que c'était la première fois que je ressentais ce genre de dilemme dans mon enceinte, je ne pouvais malheureusement pas. J'avais été témoin d'actes horribles contre les individus comme Ellie, contre les homosexuels, ainsi que les appelaient les humains. J'avais mis du temps à comprendre : quel était le sujet du problème, puis il m'avait fallu une éternité pour discerner en quoi cela différait de la sexualité qu'ils appelaient 'normale'. Finalement, j'avais fini par apprendre en quoi cela était un problème. La différence est quelque chose que les humains choient, favorisent. Du moins, tant que c'est une différence qu'ils peuvent accepter, qu'ils peuvent appréhender, contrôler, tant que ça ne les gêne pas dans leurs conceptions de la vie et dans leurs croyances. Différent d'accord, mais pas trop quand même.

Ellie n'était pas le premier humain perdu chez moi. Mais c'était la première à me faire autant partager. Elle n'en savait rien bien sûr, mais elle projetait ses pensées et émotions, et j'étais là pour les réceptionner. Je ressentis quelque chose d'inédit quand je compris qu'elle essayait de ravaler qui elle était, de l'amoindrir, de l'oublier.

Elles ne parlaient plus autant dans leur lit le soir. Ellie était occupée à vouloir se changer. Lyra a découvrir les relations. Cette petite distance entre elles, Lyra n'en avait pas conscience, Eléonore, elle, essayait sans succès de ne pas la remarquer. Elle s'en voulut d'en être soulagée, elle se haït de le regretter. Mais elle avait le droit après tout, non ? Personne ne veut perdre sa meilleure amie. Amie… Quel mot ambivalent. Quels sont les notions comprises dans ce mot, quelles sont les limites, les frontières de l'amitié ? Car il y a bien de l'amour. De l'affection. Du contact physique. Des confessions. Alors elle ne ressentait rien d'inhabituel envers son amie. Les nuits de cette période furent compliquées pour Éléonore.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

C'est au cours de sa quatrième année qu'elle s'accepta enfin, décida d'arrêter de se mentir. Elle ne voulait toujours pas en parler, mais au moins elle se reconnaissait, ne voulait pas changer. Elle était elle, entière, belle, forte, serpentarde et homosexuelle.

Quand elles se retrouvèrent à la rentrée de la cinquième année, Ellie retrouva la complicité, la connivence qu'elle partageait avant avec Lyra. Celle-ci lui raconta son été, même si elle en connaissait déjà les grandes lignes avec le nombre de lettres envoyées durant les mois de vacances. Elle ne lui épargna pourtant aucun détail, dans le noir de leur chambre, avec le ronflement d'Élodie comme fond sonore.

Non, aucun. Moi aussi j'ai tout su. Elle avait embrassé tel garçon à cette soirée. Puis celui-là qui était de Durmstrang. Elle s'était laissé peloter, peu importe ce que cela signifiait, elle avait embrassé et fait des préliminaires mais avait refusé d'aller jusqu'au bout. Cela je savais ce que c'était, bien que j'aurai pu m'en passer.

Ma petite protégée riait quand il fallait, hochait la tête, approuvait ou soupirait. L'écoute parfaite. Je ressentis encore une fois de manière inédite l'envie de parler, de m'exprimer. Qui l'écoutait elle ? Mais je savais surtout qu'elle ne voulait pas parler. Car je percevais le poids dans sa gorge.

Le poids des non-dits, des secrets, de la peur.

« Lyra… »

« Hmmm »

« J'ai ... j'ai eu mon premier baiser »

Si j'avais pu, je me serai approché, j'aurai retenu mon souffle.

« Hoooo raconte »

Elle le fit. Avec brio. Beaucoup de détails. Mais pas celui qui avait de l'importance pour elle. Elle ne précisa pas qu'Axel était en fait Axelle. Que plaquée contre sa poitrine, ce n'était pas des pectoraux qu'elle avait sentit mais un bonnet C. Que les cheveux enroulés autour de ses doigts étaient longs. Que le corps chaud contre le sien était tout aussi féminin que Lyra.

Lyra tiqua, comme si elle sentait que quelque chose se cachait entre les lignes, mais ne dit rien. Elle était trop heureuse pour sa moitié, elle ferait tout pour Éléonore, et savoir qu'elle commençait à s'intéresser aux relations la rassurait. Ça lui faisait juste bizarre. Elle n'imaginait pas Ellie se consacrer à une autre personne qu'elle. Elle savait que c'était complètement égoïste et puéril. Mais c'était son Éléonore. Cette fois, c'est Lyra qui me partageait son mal être inconsciemment, c'est elle qui ne trouva pas de suite le sommeil, c'est elle qui s'en voulut de ses pensées.

Alors je sus que ce n'était que le début de l'aventure. Le prochain chapitre se déroula quelques semaines après cet épisode. Axelle était en effet à Poudlard, en septième année, à Poufsouffle. Le dortoir des Serpentard était vide, dû à une sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Alors Ellie avait prit son courage et invitée Axelle. Elles seraient tranquilles et à l'abri des regards.

Elles parlèrent, rirent et s'embrassèrent. Puis les baisers se firent plus fiévreux, plus intenses, plus proches. Les mains s'appesantirent, devinrent pressantes, pressées. Les respirations devinrent lourdes, hachées, enfiévrées. Les corps se serraient, se caressaient, se rencontraient, se collaient. Puis Lyra entra brusquement, provoquant la séparation du couple.

Axelle laissa échapper un rire nerveux. Aucune autre réaction. Elle sentit comme moi qu'elle était de trop dans la pièce, je voulais qu'elle parte, elle le fit. Alors j'observai les deux amies. Le silence s'étendit.

« AxellE, je suppose ? »

Silence.

« Tu ne comptes pas répondre ? »

Silence.

« Ellie. J'essaye de rester calme et de te laisser le temps de m'expliquer mais ça risque de pas durer si tu ne réagis pas. »

Silence. Exaspérée, Lyra se retourna et fit mine de sortir.

« Ly ! »

Deux regards qui s'affrontent.

« Je… Que veut-tu comme explication ? Oui c'est Axelle. Oui tu me détestes parce que je… je… »

« Dis le »

Je sentis la colère monter dans le petit corps quelques secondes encore avant paniqué

« Que je le dise. C'est si important hein ! Je veux dire on est des sangs purs, c'est immonde n'est-ce pas ?J'aime les filles, je suis homosexuelle, gay, lesbienne, lesbos, gouin, goudou. Satisfaite ?

« Non. »

« Non, bien sûr. Je m'en doute. »

« Tu te doutes de quoi ? »

« Que ça ne te convient pas, ta meilleure amie n'est pas hétéro, comment faire hein ?! »

« T'as raison, je ne suis pas satisfaite, ça ne me convient pas. Ma meilleure amie m'a caché un truc si gros. Et maintenant, elle essaye tellement de garder la face qu'elle se comporte comme une conne. »

« C'est peut-être parce que j'ai peur que tu réagisses comme une conne »

La main de Lyra bougea, mouvement fugace vers sa baguette mais elle laissa glisser. Respira. Moi j'étais… Atterré, je crois que c'est ça que vous dites. Je ne l'avais pas vu venir. Et je redoutais que l'histoire débutée connaisse une fin prématurée.

« Je t'aime Ellie, tu es ma meilleure amie et ton orientation sexuelle n'a aucune importance à mes yeux. Ce qui en a, c'est que tu ne m'en ais pas parlé. Je… Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? Toi, tu sais que ce n'est qu'un masque, je ne crois pas vraiment en toutes ces bêtises, de supériorité et de bonne conduite. Tu le sais non ? »

Même moi j'ai entendu la fêlure dans sa voix. Les regards échangés étaient plus doux, mais incertains, blessés. Alors ma petite Éléonore se leva, se planta devant son amie, et sans prévenir, éclata en sanglots. Lyra la rejoignit dans les larmes en la serrant dans ses bras.

« J'ai tellement peur. Je n'ai pas ta confiance en toi, je ne peux pas assumer le regard des autres, les méchancetés, leurs a priori. J'ai peur qu'on me détruise. J'ai pas choisi tu sais, j'aurai voulu… Être différente mais j'y arrive pas »

« Chut. Arrête de dire des stupidités, ça ne te ressemble pas. Tu es parfaite, tu m'entends ? Si parfaite »

Elles se consolèrent et finirent par s'endormir enlacées sur le lit où quelques heures plus tôt, Axelle et Ellie s'amusaient. C'est en pensant à ça que les paupières lourdes de Lyra se baissèrent, cherchant à comprendre de nouveau pourquoi elle n'avait pas aimé voir son amie avec son… rendez-vous.

Elles n'en reparlèrent pas vraiment dans la semaine qui suivit. Puis, décidant qu'il ne fallait pas que ça devienne un sujet tabou, Lyra se laissa tomber sur le lit d'Ellie le samedi matin, profitant que le dortoir soit vide, les autres filles étant soit sous la douche soit au petit-déjeuner.

« Alors, tu vas revoir Axelle ? » demanda t-elle simplement

« Je suppose. Je l'aime bien, c'est simple avec elle, elle est patiente. Mais… je ne veux pas trop m'attacher, c'est sa dernière année, et là, elle va vraiment se concentrer sur les ASPICS alors je sais que je ne serai plus une priorité, comme moi je dois cartonner aux BUSES »

Le cœur de Lyra flancha deux fois. Ellie se confiait enfin réellement à elle. Axelle n'était pas quelque chose pour du long terme. Cette dernière pensée lui plaisait et lui déplaisait tout à la fois. De toute façon, Ellie méritait mieux. Lyra n'était pas de ce bord, mais comme tout le monde, elle avait des yeux. Axelle était certes charmante, sûrement gentille, peut-être intéressante (bon c'était une Poufsouffle donc à voir) mais à côté d'Éléonore… Cette dernière était canon, l'imaginer en couple avec Axelle, c'était un peu comme envisager placer un Gauguin à côté d'un dessin d'enfant. Sans offense pour la Poufsouffle, qui dans ce scénario, n'était autre que le gribouillis enfantin. Mais elle se garderait bien de partager ces pensées, ce genre de dessin avait une réelle valeur sentimentale pour certains, elle en avait conscience, donc mieux valait s'abstenir. Elle s'en voulut presque de sourire en se disant que les parents finissaient toujours par jeter les œuvres de leurs bambins quand le temps était venu. Elle ne doutait pas qu'Éléonore en ferait de même.

Le moment de jeter le dessin, ou en l'occurrence Axelle ne semblait jamais arriver. Et plus elle attendait, plus elle devenait impatiente. Mais elle savait ne pouvoir se permettre des réflexions. C'était après tout le début de la vie sentimentale de sa meilleure amie, Ellie avait était plus que patiente lorsqu'elle même avait commencé à côtoyer, plus ou moins intimement, les garçons. Elle lui devait de lui rendre la pareille.

C'est ce qu'elle se dit le premier mois, puis le deuxième, au bout du troisième, elle hésitait entre enfin vraiment accepter Axelle dans son cercle ou trouver quelqu'un de plus adéquat pour Ellie. Mais à force de passer du temps avec la Poufsouffle, elle finit par en reconnaître ses qualités. Et surtout, surtout, si elle était honnête avec elle-même, Éléonore était heureuse, épanouie. Elle avait trouvé l'équilibre dans sa relation avec Axelle. Toutes les deux discrètes, les autres élèves qui auraient pu s'intéresser au rapprochement Axelle/ Éléonore n'y verrait rien d'autre qu'une nouvelle amitié entre filles. Même si selon Lyra, les filles de leurs dortoirs ne devaient pas être si dupes, aucune rumeur ne courait sur la sexualité de la Serpentarde, et tant mieux !

Durant les six premiers mois de cette année, vous l'aurez compris, je m'attardais plus sur les échappées de pensées de Lyra que sur celle de ma protégée, en partie par pudeur (il était presque embarrassant pour moi, un simple immeuble, de percevoir des pensées charnelles) mais aussi par intérêt. De mes deux protagonistes, il me semblait que Lyra serait la suivante à faire avancer l'histoire entre les serpentardes que j'affectionnais et attendait en quelque sorte au tournant depuis cette première nuit dans le dortoir.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La suite m'apprit que j'avais à la fois tort et raison. Tort, car c'est Ellie qui tomba en pleurs dans les bras de Lyra pour lui annoncer sa rupture avec Axelle. Sa détresse me tira de ma contemplation de mon jardin et de ses habitants, elle m'appela sans le savoir et je dirigeai ma conscience vers elle, le tréfonds de son désespoir ne m'en laissant à peine le choix.

Elle s'agrippait aux bras de Lyra, sanglotant, suffoquant presque. Ses magnifiques yeux inondés, son nez coulant, ses cheveux en bataille. Lyra, telle une mère, la berçait, chuchotant des mots réconfortants, peu originaux certes, mais l'important était qu'elle était là. Elle lui caressa la tête, lissant les cheveux décoiffés. Quand au bout de très longues minutes, les pleurs cessèrent pour laisser place aux reniflements, Lyra prit le visage de son amie en coupe, effaçant de ses doigts les traces de larmes.

De nouveau, une magie, étrangère à n'importe quel pouvoir, existant uniquement par les sentiments et l'importance d'un moment se fit sentir. Face à face, les yeux rivés dans ceux de l'autre, Ellie monta lentement ses mains jusqu'aux poignets de Lyra. Elle appuya sa joue droite contre la main de son amie, son roc. Elle finit par lui offrir un sourire, presque timide, mais pour sûr reconnaissant, essayant de témoigner à quelle point Lyra était importante pour elle, pour son bien être.

Lyra, sans s'expliquer son geste, voulant juste la rassurer, prendre soin d'elle, la chérir, se pencha et lui embrassa le front. Je le vis, mais elles non. L'éclat dans leurs yeux respectifs. Une fois de plus, elles s'endormirent dans les bras l'une de l'autre, cette fois sur le lit de Lyra.

Ça se confirmait. Cette chambre, ces lits. C'était le berceau d'une magnifique histoire, peut être aussi vieille que le monde, plus que moi en tout cas. Je n'avais peut-être pas de cœur battant, peut-être était-il en pierre, mais il ne me trompait pas, je savais.

J'avais également raison, c'était bien Lyra qui permit a la relation d'évoluer. Les week-end qui suivirent la rupture, les deux serpentardes dégotèrent plusieurs soirées, profitant de leurs célibats respectifs pour sortir, profiter l'une de l'autre et surtout s'amuser. Comme un pacte secret qu'elles n'avaient pourtant pas passé, Lyra, qui aurait pu fricoter avec des garçons librement, contrairement à ma petite Ellie qui ne se serait jamais permise d'assumer son homosexualité devant ses confrères et consœurs de Poudlard, n'en fit rien.

Un soir, elles revinrent éméchées. Leurs amies du dortoir était encore à la soirée près des serres qu'elles venaient de quitter. Elles purent ainsi pouffer à souhait, chanceler et renverser quelques cadres.

« Ly ! Regarde, c'est nous »

Elle venait de ramasser un des dit-cadres. La photo avait été prise sur le quai 9 ¾ à la fin de leur première année. Elles se serraient les mains en faisant leurs adieux pour l'été, concentrée chacune sur l'autre, ignorant leurs parents. Ceux d'Ellie avaient immortalisé l'instant d'ingratitude et d'indifférence. Elles s'assirent l'une à côté de l'autre, et une fois de plus, j'oubliais les autres élèves pour dédier mon attention à mes favorites. Elles parlèrent, se remémorèrent des souvenirs puis la conversation dévia sur des sujets plus intimes. J'étendais ma volonté à mes membres et détourna certains escaliers pour leur offrir plus de temps avant que des serpentards retrouvent leur salle commune.

« C'est comment d'embrasser une fille ? »

« Hmm je suppose que c'est comme embrasser un mec ! Des lèvres, c'est que des lèvres ! »

« J'ai des doutes. Celles des filles doivent être plus douces, plus tendres »

« Ni l'une ni l'autre ne pouvons comparer. Je pense que ça dépend du partenaire. Que ce soit un homme ou une femme, il/elle peut être dominant comme doux »

Elles rigolaient entre leurs phrases, se rapprochant, inconsciemment. Moi j'en avais bien conscience. C'était là, une fois encore je le savais, je le voulais. Je fis tamiser la lumière, elles ne s'en rendirent pas compte.

« J'aimerais pouvoir comparer ! C'est important d'essayer, on ne peut pas savoir sans essayer ! »

« Savoir quoi au juste ? »

« De quoi on parlait déjà ? »

Elles rirent une fois de plus. Des doigts s'enlacèrent.

« Ha oui, je me souviens hahah ! Faut que t'essayes d'embrasser un mec et moi une fille ! »

« Urgh. Non merci, très peu pour moi. »

« Moi je dis pas non ! »

« Oh vraiment ? »

« Bah oui ! »

Les rires se calmèrent, et Ellie capta le regard de son amie, la lueur qui y brillait

« Lyra…. »

« Allez ! Ellie, embrasse moi ! »

« Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes, moi qui croyais que tu supportais mieux l'alcool que moi, pffff que nenni ma chère ! »

« Maiiiiis ! Tu l'as dis toi-même, des lèvres ne sont que des lèvres, c'est rien. Un baiser ça peut être innocent ! »

Discrètement, je me permis d'intervenir et intensifia le feu dans la cheminée. La main de Lyra se posa sur la joue d'Éléonore.

« S'il te plaît, j'aimerai essayer. Et quoi de mieux que de le faire avec toi ? Pas d'ambiguïté, pas de pression, une simple expérience. »

« Je ne suis pas un rat de laboratoire Ly' »

« Tu… même pour ta meilleure amie dans le monde, tu ne le ferais pas ? Je veux dire, je pensais que… que tu me trouves jolie ou pas n'importerait pas. Je ne suis pas ton genre, mais je compte pour toi non ? Mes lèvres ne sont qu'un peu de chaire, j'ai du mal à comprendre pourquoi… »

« Je sais pas, je sens que c'est une mauvaise idée. On en reparle à jeun, ce serait mieux »

« Éléonore ! On n'osera jamais en reparler, tout parait une mauvaise idée sobre »

« Hihi qu'est ce que tu racontes ? »

Cette fois, c'est les deux mains que Lyra porta au visage de sa 'proie'.

« J'en ai envie pour l'instant, je ne sais pas si ce sera le cas demain ou un autre jour ! »

Enfonçant son pied dans le sol, en moi, Ellie se questionna fortement, transmettant ses doutes. Lyra en avait envie… de se faire embrasser par une fille ou… par elle ?

Et puis après tout, où était le mal ? Elles avaient toutes les deux trop bu, et enfin, elle saurait ce qu'elle se demandait depuis tant d'années. Quel goût avait Lyra ? Que ressentiraient-elles si un baiser était échangé ?

N'osant pas parler, elle se contenta de donner son accord d'un doux hochement de tête. L'étincelle d'envie dans les yeux de sa meilleure amie éveilla un tourbillon d'émotions chez Ellie qui me chamboula moi aussi.

Elle inclina la tête, alors que Lyra fermait les yeux, lèvres entrouvertes, il me sembla que celles d'Ellie tremblaient légèrement. Enfin, leur histoire arriva à son apogée. Dans le cocon qu'était leur dortoir, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, leurs souffles se coupèrent, leurs corps se tendirent. Avant de fondre. C'est Lyra qui accrocha la nuque de la femme qui lui faisait découvrir des plaisirs et sensations inédites. C'est elle encore qui se rapprocha. Qui empêcha Ellie de se retirer, qui approfondit le baiser. Ce fut son soupir qui s'entendit le plus quand elles se séparèrent finalement.

Embarrassée, Ellie voulut parler, mais Lyra fondit de nouveau sur ses lèvres, quémandant pour plus. Elle venait de découvrir un nouveau paradis, elle ne comptait pas y renoncer. Elles s'embrassèrent longuement, insensible au temps qui s'écoulait, au fait que l'échange dépassait largement la définition d'essai, de test ou d'une quelconque expérience.

« Ellie… » supplia Lyra quand elle la sentit reculer.

Quelque chose dans le ton employé réveilla immédiatement Éléonore. Prudente, elle s'éloigna gentiment du visage et corps de la tentatrice. Si elle était contrariée, Lyra décida de ne rien en montrer. Mais cacher son trouble était moins évident.

Voulant ramener l'ambiance légère, Ellie reprit la parole :

« Alors, la différence entre les lèvres masculines et féminines ? »

Dans un chuchotement, elle répondit :

« Tu avais raison, ce n'est pas les lèvres ou le sexe qui importe, c'est le partenaire »

Sur ces paroles mystiques, elle lui sourit puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

« Maintenant, c'est l'heure de la douche ! »

Ellie ne bougea pas du lit, foudroyée, par le fantôme des baisers qu'elle réalisait seulement maintenant avoir échangé avec sa meilleure amie de toujours et par cette dernière phrase. Son cœur s'agitait comme un canari en cage. Elle avait envie de sourire, de chanter, de crier au monde qu'elle avait embrassé la personne qu'elle s'avouait enfin avoir toujours aimé.

Mais son démon intérieur se réveilla, je sentis le doute s'infiltrer, coulant en elle, telle une carafe d'eau renversée sur sa tête. Oui, Lyra et elle s'étaient embrassées. Mais quelle chance pour que cela ait été semblable à un tremblement de terre pour elle aussi ? Peu. Ridiculement mince.

Elle en avait voulu plus, s'offrant totalement à elle, mais... C'était l'alcool n'est ce pas ? Et surtout ce ne serait que l'histoire d'une fois, pour essayer. Elle soupira et se laissa tomber sur le lit, ses cheveux s'étalant autour d'elle. Même si cette douce expérience resterait unique, cela valait le coup, elle avait eu la chance de vivre ce moment, elle devrait s'en contenter. Et réapprendre à ignorer les battements de son cœur et les douleurs dans son ventre quand elle verrait Lyra dans les bras d'un autre. Elle vivrait à ses côtés, meilleure amie jusqu'au bout, jamais amante.

Lyra était une vraie Serpentarde, jusqu'au bout de ses ongles de pieds vernis du vert émeraude. Elle n'avait pas tant bu que ça, pas assez pour ne pas avoir les idées claires, pas assez pour ne pas savoir ce qu'elle faisait. Ce n'était pas vraiment de la manipulation, mais elle devait répondre aux troubles de son cœur, elle devait savoir.

Hé bien par Salazard, elle savait maintenant ! Elle s'adossa à mon carrelage dès qu'elle passa la porte de la salle de bain. Perdue, excitée, gênée et émerveillée tout à la fois, elle colla son front contre le froid de ma faïence. Respirant calmement, elle essaya de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées, me les transmettant plus clairement que jamais par la même occasion.

Le serpent s'était mordu la queue. Elle s'attendait à apprécier la chose, parce qu'il s'agissait d'Éléonore, qu'étant sa meilleure amie, il existait de l'amour entre elles mais elle ne s'était pas préparée à ça. Pas au désespoir qui l'avait étreinte quand Ellie s'était écartée, succédant à la félicité d'avoir trouver un nectar dont elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir se rassasier. Et encore moins de le vouloir.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas être... Impossible n'est-ce pas ? Elle n'avait jamais été attirée, n'avait jamais pensé à faire ça avec une femme. Mais là, ce n'était pas une femme. C'était Éléonore. Qui certes était une femme, mais le plaisir, qui avait chauffé son corps tel un feu, ne venait pas du sexe, mais de la personne.

Elle n'avait jamais eu de mal à lui dire je t'aime car c'était vrai, mais quelle différence existait-il entre l'amour d'une amitié et l'amour d'un couple ? La réponse évidente était bien entendu le sexe. Elle se souvint que son père lui racontait souvent qu'il était le plus heureux des hommes car il avait épousé sa meilleure amie. Elle me tapa du plat de la main, regrettant ce baiser. Enfin ces baisers. Elle serra ses lèvres au souvenir des douces lèvres caressant les siennes. Elle se recula vivement et décida de laisser l'eau chaude faire son travail, la détendre et oublier.

Éléonore l'entendit revenir mais elle ne bougea pas, je la vis clore ses yeux, feintant le sommeil. Lyra s'approcha du corps étendu. Sa main hésita, levée à mi-hauteur, dégustant du regard les courbes du corps étendu, prête à caresser la joue de son amie, comme elle l'avait fait des centaines de fois, pourtant elle n'osa pas.

« Ellie, réveille-toi, mets-toi au moins en pyjama avant de dormir »

Je sentis en cette fin de soirée qu'elles avaient toutes deux le cœur un peu lourd, mais moi, j'étais confiant. Parfois, je pense que pour obtenir quelque chose de très beau, de précieux comme un joyau, il faut avoir mal, il faut supporter, il faut confronter, évoluer.

J'avais la tranquillité de l'observateur extérieur, celui qui a eu des siècles pour côtoyer les êtres humains. Bien qu'ils puissent être surprenants, j'avais acquis des certitudes. Et cela faisait six ans que je savais que ce moment arriverait. Il faudrait peut-être un peu de patience avant que ça évolue mais le temps qu'il leur faudrait pour comprendre serait nécessaire pour leur construction, ce n'est qu'un chapitre de plus dans leur histoire. Peu importe qu'elle l'écrive vite ou pas, la fin serait la même. Je savourais presque leurs battements de cœur serrés, impatient de les voir se transformer en allégresse. J'arrêtais de faire tourner mes escaliers, de déplacer mes parois et mouvoir mes sols. Ce soir, elles avaient besoin de se reposer, réfléchir et accepter.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Un petit malaise me parvenait quand j'observais mes deux héroïnes interagir, mais elles n'avaient pas reparlé de l'événement, aucune n'avait rien tenté, le compromis était palpable : ne pas évoquer le fameux soir. Le statu quo bascula quand je laissai Lyra tomber sur Éléonore en train d'embrasser Axelle contre un arbre. Je sentis la rage et le couteau planté dans son cœur.

Sadique, je le suis peut-être, mais n'était-ce pas l'électrochoc dont elles avaient besoin ? Dès que la Poufsouffle s'éloigna, un immense sourire au visage, pour rejoindre ma pièce dédiée à sa maison, Lyra fonça sur Ellie, foulant d'un pas plus que décidé mon herbe.

« Non mais à quoi tu penses ? » elle la bouscula, les sourcils froncés, les lèvres serrées.

« Ly'… »

« Non, n'essaye même pas »

D'une poigne insoupçonnée, elle tira Éléonore jusqu'à leur dortoir. Elle demanda à Élodie de sortir, d'un ton si dur, que n'importe quel Serpentard et même Gryffondor aurait obéi sans protester.

« Mais putain, à quoi tu penses ? »

Elle semble hors d'elle, songea l'interpellée. Je peux vous dire qu'elle l'était, hors d'elle, folle de rage, je sentais son aura magique à un tel point que j'étais étonné qu'elle ne se matérialise pas physiquement.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle reprit, la voix tremblante de colère :

« Tu te fous de moi, mais t'es conne ma parole ! J'arrive pas à croire que tu puisses être aussi stupide, tu es vraiment la … »

« OH ! Calme toi Lyra ! Qu'est ce qui te prends ? »

« Ne te la joue pas gentille, tu n'es vraiment qu'une.. qu'une, qu'une PUTE voilà »

La gifle vola, inévitable. Le calme se fit enfin.

« Maintenant, sois courageuse Lyra et dis-moi ce qui te mets dans un tel état ? Le fait que j'embrasse Axelle alors qu'elle m'a larguée comme une pauvre merde ? Ou que je le fasse dans un lieu public ? Ou bien tu es jalouse que j'embrasse quelqu'un d'autre, parce que tu aurais aimé que ce soit toi contre l'arbre ? »

Ouh intéressant, je n'aurai pas imaginé ma petite Ellie assez brave pour poser cette question, et je m'en réjouissais, ressentant une fierté proche de celle d'un père attendri. Je sentais la colère qui montait chez Éléonore alors que seule l'ébahissement habitait désormais sa meilleure amie. La question avait été plus douloureuse que la gifle.

« Qu'est ce qui t'énerve hein ? Qu'est ce qui te donne le droit de réagir ainsi ? De me parler aussi mal, de me traiter de pute ? Tu t'es regardé un peu ? A quel âge déjà tu t'es offerte à un pauvre naze qui n'en avait rien à foutre de ta gueule ? »

A ce stade, elles avaient toutes les deux les yeux bordés de larmes. Celles de Lyra débordèrent. Immédiatement, Ellie fit un pas vers elle, en miroir, l'autre serpentarde recula.

La première planta ses dents dans sa lèvre, la deuxième secoua la tête, voulant arrêter le chemin tracé par ses pleurs.

« Désolée »

Ce simple mot, murmurés par deux personnes en même temps, s'échappant de leurs cages thoraciques et gorges serrées fut le déclencheur. D'un même mouvement, elles se rapprochèrent.

« Éléonore, tu as raison. J'ai été plus que blessée quand je vous ai vu toutes les deux. Je suis morte de trouille, je t'ai toujours aimé, mais depuis ce soir-là, tout a changé, même si rien n'a effectivement changé ! Je t'aime toujours, mais je ne suis plus intéressée par aimer quelqu'un d'autre, je ne veux aimer que toi, et je veux que tu n'aimes que moi. Depuis le début, l'idée d'Axelle me dérange, mais là… Je suis en colère pour toutes les raisons que tu as énoncées, toutes, sans exception. Absolument toutes » finit-elle en baissant le regard.

« Lyra… »

Les deux amies s'approchent, leurs corps se rencontrent. Pour la millième fois mais pour la première aussi. Elles font connaissance d'une manière inédite, et moi, simple assemblage de briques et de magie de mes créateurs, je sens ce qui s'apparente à mon cœur se remplir de joie et de satisfaction. Mon enceinte a été, est et sera toujours le lieu de vie de centaines d'âmes, certaines se lient, d'autres se blessent mais il est une chose extraordinaire, c'est qu'elles me nourrissent. Et grâce à Éléonore et Lyra, une fois de plus, je peux toucher du bout de ma conscience ce qu'est l'amour, et pourquoi il est si important que je protège ces petits humains qui grandissent en moi.

Je ne suis qu'un château, un immeuble mais je suis synonyme de maison, de foyer pour mes élèves. Ils ne sont que des êtres présents sur cette planète pour une durée indéterminée, mais moi, prédestiné à me tenir en cette terre jusqu'à la Fin, je m'élève grâce à eux, ils s'élèvent grâce à moi. Un jour, peut-être, certains devineront cet échange. Je peux sentir la reconnaissance qu'ils éprouvent à mon égard et à ce que je représente, chaque jour je tends à leur faire ressentir la réciproque qui existe. Dans un avenir, proche je l'espère, mais j'en doute, je pourrai raconter l'histoire d'amour qui est née dans le dortoir des Serpentard, entre Lyra et Ellie, mais aussi toutes celles qui l'ont précédées et qui vont suivre.

D'ailleurs, ne serait-ce pas Marine et Roxy que je vois se tenir la main avec hésitation dans un de mes couloirs peu fréquenté ?

* * *

**Voilà ce que Poudlard avait a raconté pour aujourd'hui ! J'espère que si vous avez déjà lu certains de mes textes, vous n'êtes pas déçu, car ça ne ressemble pas à ce que j'ai déjà pu poster ici. **

**Je vous remercie d'avoir pris le temps de me lire, et surtout, mais surtout hein, n'hésitez pas a reviewer ! Je suis bien curieuse de voir ce que vous penserez de cet OS !**

**On se retrouve bientôt, des bisous !**

**Capucine - Rosa **


End file.
